


Boys Record

by safetoshore



Category: BTOB, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, eli tweeted and i wrote it and honestly this is a result of my absolute lack of self control, one wip down a million to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetoshore/pseuds/safetoshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk's attempts at impressing (or at the very least not horribly embarrassing himself in front of) Wonsik go wrong. Everything ends up all right in the end though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Record

**Author's Note:**

> Eli watched the Boys Record mv and started talking about "freshman hyuk trying to impress junior ravi and messing up literally everything" and i couldn't /not/ write it. Huge thank you to Caidy and Lexa for beta-ing!

“Ah! Wonsik!” Hyuk called out as he made his way to the older boy. Wonsik was at his usual table in the courtyard. Hyuk could see that he had already changed out of his uniform and was squinting at his phone screen dimmed by the sunlight.

Hyuk figured he was waiting for Hongbin to get released from his photo club. Wonsik turned when Hyuk got closer and when his eyes fell on Hyuk and the tray heavy with food in Hyuk’s hands, he smiled. Hyuk beamed back at him.

Two steps away from Wonsik and the table, Hyuk caught his foot on absolutely nothing and tripped. He barreled into the table, the food flying out of his hands and landing on Wonsik with an almost comical splat.

“Shit!” Hyuk groaned, one hand rubbing the side of his waist that had slammed into the table’s edge while the other grabbed a handful of napkins off the tray. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know how that happened. I just tripped over my own feet or something. Gosh, I’m so sorry Wonsik.”

Hyuk dabbed helplessly at Wonsik’s clothes. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Hyuk had done some embarrassing things in his life (thanks Sungjae) but never as bad as this.

“It’s alright.” Wonsik said as he took the napkins from Hyuk’s hand and wiped the spots of food off his face and neck. “It’s not like you did it on purpose. Are you alright though? You hit the table pretty hard.”

Hyuk blushed. “I’m alright! I’m sorry I spilled food all over you though.”

Wonsik smiled. “I’m sorry all of your food ended up on me instead of in your stomach.”

“It was for you actually…” Hyuk mumbled, hand scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

“What was that?” Wonsik asked, leaning forward to better hear Hyuk.

“I said I got the food for you.”

“Okay. C’mon then.” Wonsik said, standing up and piling the used napkins on the tray.

Hyuk looked at him, confused. “Where are we going?”

“To get some food.” Wonsik said, picking up the tray full of trash.

“What about our friends? You’re waiting for someone too aren’t you?” Hyuk asked.

“Binnie can find his way out of photo club and home on his own just fine.” Wonsik looked at him. “Are you waiting for anyone? I don’t want to drag you away or anything.”

“Just my friend Jimin. He has a dance club meeting today.”

“Well do you want to wait for him?” Wonsik asked. Hyuk shook his head. No way was he picking Jimin’s sweaty, whiny, post dance practice self over eating with Wonsik. Hyuk stood and without thinking his hand went to the wallet in his pocket. He had spent all his money on the food he spilled on Wonsik.

“Nah,” Wonsik said, eyes moving from Hyuk’s hand on his wallet to his face. “I got it.”

****  
  


“Ah… Sanghyuk?” Wonsik said nervously from behind Hyuk. Hyuk turned away from the shelves of snacks to look at Wonsik, who was glancing back and forth between his wallet and Hyuk.

“I don’t have as much money as I thought. I think I have enough for some microwave dukbokki though…”

Hyuk grinned. “Microwave dukbokki is my favorite.”

\---

“Sanghyuk!” Hyuk heard Hongbin call from down the hall. He was probably waving and grinning that blinding grin. He was also definitely standing next to Wonsik, who Hyuk really didn’t want to see right now. Hyuk kept walking, pretending that he didn’t hear Hongbin call out to him and hoping Sungjae would appear out of nowhere and rescue him. (He wasn’t counting on it, Sungjae was an unreliable bastard who spent most of his time getting Hyuk into trouble, not out of it.)

His efforts were, of course, in vain. Hyuk had barely made it ten steps before there were two large arms around his shoulders and Hongbin was scolding him for ignoring his elders.

“Yeah Hyukkie. Don’t you know it hurts our feelings?” Wonsik asked him, wrapping his arm tighter around Hyuk’s neck and pouting cutely.

Hyuk blushed lightly. “You sound like Hakyeon hyung.”

Wonsik gasped and put both hands over his heart. “How dare you say such a thing to me!” He said in his best impression of Hakyeon. It was horrible, but Hyuk wasn’t going to tell Wonsik that. All three of them laughed, and Hyuk almost collapsed under the combined weight of the older boys leaning on him to keep themselves upright.

In the next minute the warning bell rang and all three boys sobered quickly. “We have to get to Bio,” Wonsik said to Hyuk. “Do you have those notes I leant you?”

Hyuk grimaced, thinking about the ruined packet of papers he found in his dog’s water bowl this morning. “Uh… About the notes…” Wonsik looked at Hyuk, confused but patiently waiting for him to finish. “They’re kind of… ruined. I didn’t mean to! I know it sounds like a blatant lie but my dog got ahold of them and this morning when I woke up they were ruined! I’m so sorry hyung.” The words barreled out of Hyuk’s mouth before he could even consider stopping them and, to his confusion, when he finished speaking Wonsik smiled.

“So I guess this means I can tell you I lost the hoodie you leant me that one time?” He said sheepishly.

“The two of you are something else.” Hongbin said from Hyuk’s other side. Amazing, in his nervous worrying about Wonsik’s notes he had completely forgotten Hongbin was there.

“Of course Binnie!” Wonsik said, wrapping his arm around Hyuk’s shoulders once again. “Sanghyuk and I are a pair!”

The late bell rang before Hongbin could respond, and whatever words he was going to say were replaced with curses as the three boys took off running down the hall.

\---

“Do I even have to tell you what I’m going to dare you to do?” Sungjae drawled, looking at Sanghyuk lazily.

Hyuk flushed. “Sungjae no. This is truth or dare not ruin sanghyuk’s life in half an hour.”

“What’s he gonna dare you to do?” Jimin asked, looking up from where he was trying to steal some of Taehyung’s food. The latter was doing a pretty good job of guarding it, considering he had his nose stuck in a manhwa. “Share with the class.”

“It doesn’t matter what Jae’s going to try and tell me to do, because I’m not going to.” Sanghyuk said firmly.

“You have to. Those are the rules.”

“Screw your rules Jae! This isn’t a dictatorship, you can’t make me do it.” Hyuk ground out. If Sungjae trying to do what he was wasn’t infuriating enough, the asshole was speaking with his mouth full.

“Alright,” Sungjae said around a mouth of kimbap. “I’ll do it for you.”

Hyuk balked, jumping up and shoving Sungjae back into his seat. “No! No no no. I’ll do it.”

Sungjae grinned and popped another kimbap in his mouth. “Okay.”

Hyuk groaned and fell back into his chair, arm over his eyes. Jimin looked at Taehyung. “What just happened?”

“What’d you say Jiminnie?” Taehyung asked, looking up from his manwha for the first time. Jimin sighed and put his head on his desk.

\---

“Why do you need to be here?” Hyuk hissed at Sungjae. They, including Jimin and Taehyung, were in the stairwell around the corner from Wonsik and Hongbin’s homeroom.

“We have to make sure you don’t wimp out.” Sungjae said matter-of-factly.

“But why are they here too?” Hyuk asked, gesturing to Jimin and Taehyung who were currently looking at something on Taehyung’s phone. In their defense, they still didn’t know what Sungjae and Sanghyuk had been arguing about for the past few days, but that seemed like more reason to leave them in the classroom in Hyuk’s opinion.

“This isn’t a dictatorship Sanghyuk. It’s a democracy. If only I made the decision about this it wouldn’t be very fair. There can’t be any room for corruption.” Hyuk scoffed but relented. It wasn’t a dictatorship but Sungjae was still really good at getting what he wanted.

“Alright, we only have twenty minutes of lunch left, so get going.” Sungjae pushed Hyuk out of their hiding spot and into the main hall. “We’ll be right behind you.” Hyuk didn’t know if that was supposed to comfort him or scare him. Either way he swallowed the anxious energy rising in his throat and walked down the hall to Wonsik and Hongbin’s classroom.

The door was open and the teacher was nowhere to be found, as expected. Hyuk peeked into the classroom, scanning for Wonsik. When his gaze landed on the older boy he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It took three days to plan this out with Sungjae and the anxiety had been killing him. The sooner it was over the better.

Hyuk took a deep breath and walked into the classroom and over to Wonsik. Wonsik had headphones on, and was curled over a notebook, scribbling away. Hyuk looked behind him at his friends peering into the classroom from the high windows before positioning himself so their view was blocked and tapping Wonsik’s shoulder. “Hyung?”

Wonsik startled and looked up at Hyuk. He hadn’t noticed him even when Hyuk was right next to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hyuk paused. “Are you working on a song?”

Wonsik nodded. “I’m just messing around with lyrics right now. What’s up? You look a little like you’re going to throw up.”

“Ah, yeah. Well, um, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie after school? Only if you want to! Don’t feel like you have to say yes if you don’t want to, the last thing I want is for you to go but not want to go. You know?”  Hyuk gasped for breath. He did just fine regulating his breath-to-words ratio except when he was around Wonsik.

Before Wonsik could respond, Hyuk heard a loud crash and the sounds of Jimin and Taehyung screaming. He rushed to the door of the classroom, Wonsik at his heels, and looked out. There was a cart full of science equipment and, from what he saw, Jimin and Taehyung had managed to run into it and shatter a whole box of beakers and test tubes. They were screaming because of the vacuum packed fetal pigs they had also managed to knock off the cart and onto the floor. Sungjae had one of the packaged pigs in his hands and was chasing the other two around with it, laughing all the while.

“Those are… your friends?” Wonsik asked hesitantly.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sanghyuk groaned.

“Well you should probably collect them and go back to class before you all get in trouble.” Wonsik advised him. Hyuk nodded and pushed himself off the doorframe he was leaning on.

“Oh! Sanghyuk! Wonsik called. Hyuk turned and looked at him. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“To the movies after school. Yes.”

Hyuk blushed, grabbing Jimin and Taehyung by the collars of their shirts and dragging them down the hall, hoping that Wonsik didn’t notice the dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> look at all the cameos! sungjae and hyuk are the brattiest best friends in the world imo. i wrote 2k words in a day, my friends are horrible enablers


End file.
